So He's Ten Years Older
by KaiHozuki
Summary: YAOI! BoyxBoy. John is being failed in his history class, but why? He is forced to stay after school, not knowing what to fully expect, but his teacher knows. He knows all too well. He wants him. And he will have him. Rated Mature for a reason: Adult situations and language.


John was about damn sick of his history teacher. It seemed Mr. Schmits was failing him for no particular reason. Everyone had told him 10th grade history was easy, and he thought it was, but he had to come in almost every day after school just to make up his 'failing grade,' which John was sure he wasn't doing that bad in the class. On the Friday of the last day of school before winter break, Schmits requested John to come see him (huge surprise). All John could think was '_FML_'. It had to be breaking some kind of school rule to keep a student after school so much. John sighed as he forced himself through the door of the history room and slumped down into a desk, glaring at the ADHD professor at his desk.

"You're late," Schmits stated, keeping his gaze towards correcting the class' last exams. John jerked his head over to look at the clock then quickly back at Schmits.

"Am not!" John contradicted, always having found the anal side of his teacher annoying.

"I should punish tardy students," Mr. Schmits said, not looking up from his papers once.

"You're keeping me after school; It isn't like this is your class period," John sneered. "You're lucky I'm here right now at all..." He kept the last part fairly quiet, not wanting to piss off his teacher anymore. He didn't doubt that it would make Schmits keep him after school again after break.

"I'm about damn tired of you," Schmits said, finally looking up at the boy.

"Huh?" John said, in complete shock. He stared over at the man, eyes locked on him.

Mr. Schmits looked into the boy's blue-green eyes. '_His eyes have always been so beautiful_,' the teacher thought. "Come over here," Schmits said, pretend hate in his voice.

John hesitantly raised himself from the desk, walking over to him. As the boy drew close, Schmits grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him down close to him, pressing their lips together. '_HOLY FUCK_,' John thought. He pushed his teacher away, looking into his eyes, his wide. John told himself what just happened was completely disgusting, but the blush spreading across his face displayed differently. There was a sudden knock at the door and it started to open. John sat his ass as quickly as he could down in the closest desk, his face beating bright red. Madison, John's friend, walked into the room.

"Johnathan Andrew Tyre, did you forget about the party? You know, the one your best friend Brice is throwing?" Madison stated, placing a hand on her hip. John had completely forgotten all about it.

"Go on without me... I'll be there... Don't worry..." He smiled lightly at the girl. "I have some things to finish up here." John ran a nervous hand through his medium length dark blonde hair.

"Fine, I'll see you later," she said, anger in her voice as she left the room. Schmits and John were left alone once more, the room dropping to a complete silence.

"I should... be going..." John raised himself from the seat and quickly made his way to the door, but before he come make his leave, Schmits grabbed a hold of the boy's wrist. He pulled John back around to face him, staring into the student's eyes. John had about shit his pants. The force of his teacher and the glare from his blue eyes caused his heart to drop. What was going on? "I... I really should-"

John was cut off by another forceful kiss as Schmits pushed the boy up against the wall.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" yelled John, breaking the kiss. Mr. Schmits grabbed a hold of the boy's wrists, ignoring him as he pinned John's arms forcefully above his head, no intentions of letting him go. He locked his lips with the boy once more, forcing his tongue into the student's mouth. Schmits moved a knee in between the boy's legs, brushing up against John's hardening member,and causing John to moan slightly into the kiss.

'_Acting like you don't like it..._' Schmits thought, breaking the kiss to breathe.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." John said, turning his head away from Schmits.

"You think I don't know that, stupid? But I cannot stand staring at you every day as you sit there innocently listen to my lectures..." Schmits put a hand to the boy's chin and moved his head back towards him to look into his eyes. "I want you." John turned a bright red as the three words left Mr. Schmits' lips.

"But-" Without waiting for a reply, the man kissed John once more. He attempted to push his teacher off of him, but Mr. Schmits was much stronger than he was. The boy had already caused Schmits to harden, and needing to breath, he broke the kiss.

"I really should get going now. I have a party to start getting ready for." said John, glancing up at the clock that marked 5:00 P.M. His mind attempted to think of more excuses, but he was simply flustered. Schmits shook his head, pulling the boy over to his desk. He wasn't going to let him go.

"I'm not letting you leave just yet," Mr. Schmits said, pushing John down on the desk. A sense of shock, or perhaps fear, shot through John as his teacher lowered him on his desk, straddling him.

"Mr. Schm..." John's words faded away as he looked up at his teacher. The Professor leaned over close to the boy.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Mr. Schmits whispered. He kissed the student's neck and slid his hand into the boy's Celtics Basketball sweatpants. John felt Mr. Schmits' cold hand rubbing against his hardened member.

"But," John shot a glance of shock at the man, "we're both men!" He eyed the twenty-six year old man. He had always kept his eyes on him (not thinking too much of it)... not sure what he felt towards his teacher. Schmits' short blonde hair... brilliant blue eyes... and the lazy days he wore his black framed glasses. John simply adored him, never actually confessing it to himself, but now, he realized it fully.

"Giving pleasure to another is not about being a man or a woman," Schmits stated, staring into the student's eyes. John met his teacher's gaze, thinking upon his words. He swallowed and felt a shiver run down his spine.

'What is he talking about?' He thought, too flustered to fully understand what the man was saying. Mr. Schmits fondled the boy's member, looking into John's gorgeous eyes.

"We should... really stop," said John shakily, looking down at where his teacher's hand was.

"Why should we? You're enjoying this. Don't trick yourself into thinking that you don't like any of this." Schmits said, grasping John's member. John gasped slightly and winced, trying to control himself. He wasn't going to give into his pervert of a teacher. Schmits smirked slightly as he stroked the boy's member and slid a hand under the student's shirt, kissing the beautiful boy once more. John wanted to refuse. Part of him wanted to get the hell out of there, but his body told him different. John let a moan escape his mouth, finding it hard to breath as every touch from the man caused his body to grow hotter. Schmits looked at the boy's embarrassed expression, smirking at him.

"I assume you've never done this with a man," Schmits said, smiling at the boy. He let go of John's member and began to lower the boy's sweats.

"Of course not!" John said quickly. It was obvious Schmits had. _So much for him telling the class he had a girlfriend_, John thought.

"I'm glad I'll be your first." Schmits pulled the boy's T-shirt off over his head, letting it slide to the floor as he licked the boy's neck. He trailed kisses down the boy's beautiful chest until he reached the boy's member, taking it in his mouth. John threw back his head slightly, trying to keep from moaning so nobody else still in the school would hear them. Failing at keeping his moans in, he placed his hand on the back of Schmits' head pushing him down more.

John groaned and Schmits smirked, swirling his tongue around his tip. The teacher pulled the rest of John's sweats off and tossed them aside. He moved his lips across John's member, kissing the skin. John let out a moan, the feeling of Mr. Schmits' tongue over his hard member satisfying him even more.

Before allowing the boy to come, Schmits pulled away, removing his blue sweater and unbuttoning his white undershirt. John couldn't help but stare at his teacher stripping... his lean and muscular physique. After removing the undershirt and tossing it aside, he moved close to John once more. He ran a hand across the boy's thigh, straddling him once more. He coated a few fingers in his saliva, and leaning close to John, saying, "I'll be gentle with you," he promised. Thoughts had of course crossed Schmits' mind to fuck the boy senseless, but something inside him told him to be kind. He felt affection towards the student, not wanting to hurt him.

"Wait!" Ignoring John, Schmits inserted a finger into the boy, causing John to wince and an unsteady pant to escape his mouth.

"You'll be fine..." Schmits said, kissing the boy and moving his finger into and out of him. He slid his tongue over John's, inserting another finger. John pulled away, gasping slightly. John felt weird. What was going on? How did it come to this? His thoughts became fuzzy as Schmits brushed his prostate, causing a sharp moan from the student. Schmits inserted the third finger to stretch him fairly before giving himself to the boy. He moved the fingers faster inside the boy, causing John to lose control. It simply felt too good. Schmits continued to kiss the student, their hot tongues mingling.

John reached a hand to Schmits' pants, tugging at them almost desperately. Schmits pulled from the kiss and removed his fingers from the boy. He unbuckled his belt, lowering his pants and boxers and leaned close over the boy once more. He stared into John's eyes. The boy's seductive gaze into Schmits' eyes was enough to almost make the teacher come on the spot. "Are you ready?" Schmits asked gently.

John nodded slowly, and with that Schmits slowly began inserting his hard member into the boy. John winced at the intrusion, gasping slightly as he was stretched. Schmits winced with a groan, the boy's walls too tight around him. "Mm... Mr. Schmits..." John moaned, feeling slight pain from his Professor's large member. Schmits inserted himself fully into the the boy, seizing movement to receive approval from the boy. "Move..." John pleaded.

Schmits pulled from the boy and thrust into him, attempting to relocate the student's prostate. John threw his head back with a moan and wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck. Schmits thrust into the boy again, quickening his movement. He assumed he found the student's spot as the boy moaned loudly. He hit the prostate harshly with each thrust, causing satisfying moans to escape John. Schmits pulled the boy close to him, rubbing against the boy's member with every thrust. "Mm, shit..." Schmits breathed, the pleasure almost unbearable. Schmits' hips moved faster on their own, control no longer his.

Schmits couldn't hold on any longer. He released into the boy, moaning in utter ecstasy. John released his hot load with a loud gasping moan, some of it unfortunately tainting the students' tests Schmits had been correcting. The teacher, panting for breath, kissed the boy gently once again. "Didn't you say you had a party to attend?" Schmits said quietly to the boy.

John shook his head at the professor. He kissed the beautiful man, wanting more.

Winter break passed seemingly too quickly. John hadn't seen his teacher the whole break. He was somewhat excited to see him once more on the first day back, but also scared. He walked into Schmits' second period class, slipping in with the crowd and slumping down in his chair.

"Mr. Schmits!" A derpy student sounded from the back of the class. "Can we see our exams?!"

"No, Jennifer," he said quickly.

"BUT-" sounded the derpina next to him, Kaisa.

"Check online for your grades," he responded.

"Jeeze... no need to take it up the butt..." Jennifer said to herself, displeased at the teacher's crankiness.

John's eyes widened, his face bright red. It would be a long rest of the year.


End file.
